This application relates to the art of monitoring instruments or the like and, more particularly, to apparatus for monitoring the condition of exhaust gases flowing through an exhaust conduit. The apparatus of the present application is particularly applicable for use in monitoring the temperature of exhaust gases from combustion of fuel and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the apparatus of the present application can be used for other purposes and for monitoring other conditions than temperature.
During combustion of fuel in such facilities as heating plants or the like, certain conditions of the exhaust gases are measured by skilled persons at periodic intervals. Adjustments are made in accordance with the measured conditions. The intervals between measuring certain conditions of the exhaust gases are sometimes quite long and this makes it possible for the plant to operate in an inefficient or environmentally harmful manner. It would be desirable to have an automatic monitoring system for automatically and continuously monitoring the condition of the exhaust system and the gases therein.